RWBY Plays Yakuza 0
by Doctor Snivy
Summary: After stopping Roman Torchwick at the docks and Weiss and Blake set aside their differences, the girls find themselves playing next-gen games from a friendly stranger to help hone their skills for the future. Yang decided to play a game where the fate of Kamurocho and Sotenbori rests on her and her team's shoulders. Takes place after Volume 1. (On Hiatus)
1. Starting the Game

**Chapter 1: Starting the Game**

In the world of Remnant, monsters called Grimm roam across the lands and kill anyone in their path either Human or Faunus, but luckily skilled warriors known as the Huntsman and Huntresses have kept the Grimm at bay and maintaining peace at the same time. Most young Huntsman and Huntresses are trained in many academies and one of the best ones was the prestigious Beacon Academy. Right now, Beacon is home to one of the most promising teams in Vale, Team RWBY.

This team consists of Ruby Rose, a fifteen year old girl wielding a sniper rifle/scythe weapon named Crescent Rose and leader of the team, Weiss Schnee, current heiress of the Schnee Dust Company and her weapon Myrtenaster. Next was Blake Belladonna, a secret Faunus and ex-member of the White Fang group and her weapon of choice of Gambol Shroud which has different forms of weaponry, and lastly was Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister and tough brawler of the team and her weapon of choice was a pair of shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica.

They been through a lot on their first days at Beacon, but things got rough when Blake accidentally revealed her status as a Faunus and it was because of Weiss started the fight because of the White Fang constantly hurting the family company so many times. After fending off the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and the White Fang from stealing Dust shipments, both Weiss and Blake apologized to each other and were now on good terms.

Right now the team were in their dorms, completely bored after a couple of days after the dock incident and they already finished daily training and some studying, but they were having a dull time right now.

"Man, I wish there was something we can do right now. The boredom is killing me!" Yang whined as she was laying on her bed.

"Well, maybe you could help me with some studying for next week if that suits your brain perhaps." Weiss replied as she was having trouble focusing.

"As if Ice Queen!" Yang shouted back and Weiss twitched in anger at the nickname.

"Don't worry team, I'm sure we might find something fun to do." Ruby assured as she didn't want another fight to break out.

"I hope so." Blake replied quietly as she was getting tired of reading the same books over and over and there aren't any new ones in the library yet.

Soon a couple of knocks was heard from their door and Ruby went to check it out, but she saw no one around but looked down to see a large box in front of her feet. Feeling curious, Ruby grabbed the box and have her team see it.

"Whats with the box Rubes?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I check to see no one there and I see this box was here so I decided to pick it up." Ruby answered.

"It could be a trap for all we know." Weiss interjected.

"I agree, who knows if it's a bomb or something that could kill us." Blake added.

"True, but maybe this is the answer to our boredom, once we find a note to see if it's safe." Ruby replied.

Ruby looked around the box and found a note underneath and pulled it out and began reading it out loud.

 _"To the members of Team RWBY, I decided to gift you a special gaming console and a bunch of games to help relieve of your boredom. Now I know this is strange, but all of you have a lot of potential of being the greatest Huntresses in Vale so use what you've learn in these games to become more diverse and stronger for the upcoming challenges ahead of you in the future._

 _Signed, a special friend."_

After that everyone had a lot of thoughts on this, a stranger giving them a bunch of games that will help them grow strong for them to overcome any challenges Beacon might throw at them. While Weiss and Blake were still wary, but they couldn't help but feel interested in it while Yang and Ruby were excited to try these games out unlike the ones they played in the past. In the end, they decided to play one game and Blake used Gambol Shroud to open the box, and inside they all see the game console and a bunch of games stacked neatly beside it.

"Holy cow, these look very awesome to try out!" Ruby squealed in excitement as she held up two games called Black Ops 3 and Ratchet and Clank.

"This might be very interesting to play." Blake said as she held up a game called Assassin's Creed Syndicate.

"While I'm not particularly fond or played video games in my life as heiress, but I'm quite curious to try it out." Weiss responded as she held up another game called The Division.

Yang was really interested in this one game that caught her eye, it's cover was blue and it shows two men in front, one with a badass look and another with a cool ponytail with an eye patch and in the back were several mean-looking guys and a woman with a worried expression and the title of the game is called Yakuza 0.

"I like to try out this one." Yang said as she held the Yakuza 0 game case.

"With so many choices, I suggest doing a rock-paper-scissors debate to see which game gets to be played first." Weiss suggested.

"Good idea Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That does seem fair." Blake nodded.

Soon they debated by playing rock-paper-scissors and Yang manages to win and have the game console called the PS4 hooked up into their TV that they managed to get and Yang puts the game disk into the console as the system turns on and the game slowly starts playing. Weiss and Ruby decided to bring some food and drinks knowing they'll be needing it and the girls all huddled together to watch the game playing. Although the games were for matured audience, they decided to cover Ruby's eyes and ears only in cases to find a scene that's completely indecent for her innocent eyes to bear.

Soon epic rock music starts playing as they all see the opening scene as it shows a bright city with neon lights and a bunch of crime elements before it focuses on the two main characters and some important characters in the story as it shows a plot story that'll get them hooked a lot. Yang was rocking her head back and forth at the awesome music while the others were drinking in the scenes. After the opening scene ended they were now at the title screen.

"That was pretty awesome! And the music kicked ass as well!" Yang shouted in excitement.

"And from the scenes we've seen, it's basically a crime game." Weiss observed.

"I'm more interested in both the main characters and the story of this whole thing." Blake said.

"The people used old fashion weapons, but it seemed that they're from an outdated era from the look of it." Ruby stated,although she wanted to see some cool-looking weapons, she'll try and resist being annoyed at the bland weapons as best as possible.

"Well let's start this thing out with a Yang! Am I right girls?" Yang joked but the others just groaned in irritation at the joke before she started the game.

* * *

The screen started to be blurry for a few seconds before the girls see the same guy in the cover right in front of them except he wore a black suit instead of the white one.

"Man, he looks tough for intimidation." Yang said.

"But who's he staring at?" Ruby asked.

The team leader's question was answered as the camera cuts to a man that's completely beaten, bruised and bloody. The girls were disgusted knowing the guy had beaten this man up.

 **Beaten Man: Stop... p-please... no more...**

He was speaking to a very unique language and it sounded like he was pleading for his life to stop the pain.

"That's a very unique language." Blake spoke up in interest.

"At least there's some translations to help us understand the game better." Weiss said.

"But that doesn't explain why this guy is beating up the man for no reason!" Ruby exclaimed with an upset tone.

The camera cuts to a sign that said "No Trespassing" and the man clenched his fist as he slowly walked up to the fallen man as he tried to crawl away and started getting up, but his attacker didn't give him a chance and grabbed his shoulder and threw him farther into the ground.

"Dude, not cool!" Yang shouted in anger.

"I can't imagine anyone being this cruel, even if it was from a low-life thug." Weiss frowned at the man's actions.

"But there's more to this man then being a common criminal." Blake replied as she too frowned at the man being really rough.

The beaten man held his face as he whimpered in pain and begging even more.

 **Beaten Man: I'm sorry... sorry!**

"What's he sorry for?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but he might commit something bad for this guy to beat him up in the first place." Blake answered.

His attacker walked up and as the man tries to get up, the attacker violently kicked him in the face that he fell to the ground and blood splattered all over the ground.

The girls glared harshly at how the kick almost killed him.

"This man is straight up brutal." Weiss muttered in discontent.

"Yeah, the guy was pleading sorry and he just reward him for a hard kick to the face." Yang growled.

Then the man started speaking in a cool tone that made Blake blush a bit from hearing how attractive it sounds.

 **Man: When you pick a fight in this town, you'd better pick carefully. Especially when you're carrying a wad of cash.**

"So he got into a fight with some bad people and end up like this?" Ruby said as she felt sorry for the man.

"Most criminals own parts of the city in secret so he basically got the short end of the stick of messing with the wrong people." Blake replied.

"Well, let's hope this guy is not a complete bad guy cause this is really dark already." Yang muttered.

The man picked up the beaten man's wallet and pulled out all of the cash and threw the wallet beside the whimpering man. The man started walking away walking rudely sliding the beaten man's leg off as he walked out of the lot, he stepped on a wet newspaper that translate, "Kamurocho 21st Century Redevelopment Plan Begins".

"Kamurocho?" Weiss said as she never heard of a place like that.

"I bet it's the setting of the game cause we don't have a kingdom named like that." Yang answered.

"Still, I have a feeling that this might be very interesting as we progress into the story." Blake added.

The camera cuts to a brighter and crowded part of the city known as Kamurocho as the girls see a bunch of people having a great time, minding their own business or completely busy while being inside of an always busy city.

"Damn, that place looks perfect for having a great time." Yang whistled in impress.

"But it also has large crime lurking around too." Ruby added.

"But I'm sure the police might be competent to handle it if they tried." Weiss responded in wary.

The camera cuts to a drunk man and his buddies harassing a girl and her friends.

 **Drunken Man: Emi-chan, you can't bail yet!**

"Chan?" Ruby repeated.

"It's a word to respectfully announce a woman and it's opposite is "-Kun" for men." Blake answered.

 **Drunk Man: Besides, you could wave cash around forever and not find a taxi at this hour!**

As the man grabbed of the woman, she push him away and spoke in irritation.

 **Emi-chan: Oh, hush you! If you really cared, you'd pay my cab fare!**

 **Drunk Man: Aw, why don't I book us a suite at the Plaza instead? You and me can get it on till the break of dawn! Eh? Eh?**

The girls were disgusted by this man's drunken antics.

"I'd punch him if something like that happened to me." Yang said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Shocking him would suit better for me." Weiss growled.

As the guy was swaying back, he got knocked down to the ground by the same man from the empty lot and that set the drunkard off.

 **Drunk Man: What the hell?! That friggin' hurt, man!**

However the guy just kept walking and not responding to the drunk's angry voice.

"After seeing him kicking that poor man's face from the start, I think that drunk should try to stay away." Ruby said in worry.

"Unfortunately, he's stubborn to give up until the man apologizes." Weiss sighed.

 **Drunk Man's Friend: Yo, get your ass back here!**

The four men rushed up to confront him, but they back away in fear as they saw his face, soon the drunk grabbed the man's shoulder, unaware of his friend's looks of fear.

"What's gotten them so scared?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but they made the right choice to be scared." Blake responded.

 **Drunk Man: Hey asshole. You gonna just walk away after plowing into me like that?**

The man made no response to the drunk's words, but Blake managed to see some stains on his face before widening her eyes at why the drunk man's friends were so afraid.

 **Drunk Man: I believe you owe me an apology! Get down on your knees, punk!**

"He's hardly the type to do that." Weiss said.

"I'm worried if he's going to do the same beating as the man in the lot." Ruby replied.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure he'll get scared of seeing him fight." Yang assured to her little sister.

One of his friends whispered in panic and fear.

 **Drunk Man's Friend: Yoshio, don't. Not this guy!**

 **Yoshio: Huh?**

The now named Yoshio was confused, but once the man turned around to face him, they can see why the other guys were scared. He had blood splattered all over his left cheek and he gave out a very cold glare to add the fear.

"Yikes." Yang winced at the sight of the blood on the man's face.

"He somehow got blood of the man he beaten up and he didn't noticed. That's why the others were afraid of him." Blake stated.

"Because they think he killed someone with no remorse." Weiss added.

As Yoshio was scared, the man walked away with the other guys scooting back to make room and the same guy talking bowed his head in apology.

 **Yoshio's Friend: Sorry to bother you, sir.**

The man continues walking to his destination, while the men looked on in worry and fear before the screen goes black.

"Can't we skip this whole talking thing already?" Yang asked as she wanted to get into the action.

"No, we can't skip all of the dialogues because we'll be clueless to learn about the story if we do." Weiss answered.

"But still, I never imagine this game to be very graphic about this whole crime thing." Ruby said.

Soon the screen cuts to the man walking to the sidewalk and sees a black car coming his way as it slowly stops. The window rolls down to reveal a very shady man as the text bar indicates him as a loan shark.

 **Loan Shark: Hey. How'd it go, huh?**

The text bar appears beside the man, indicating him as Kiryu.

 **Kiryu: It's done.**

"Alright, now we have the name of the guy we're playing as soon." Weiss said.

"He is dangerous, but I'm curious about his character and how this story plays out for him." Blake added.

"And I wanna see how he fights too, since he looks like a fighter." Yang grinned.

Kiryu then handed the stolen money to the loan shark.

 **Kiryu: Pardon the loose change, I didn't bring an envelope.**

 **Loan Shark: Don't sweat it. Cash is cash. Spends just fine without an envelope.**

"Huh, they use a different kind of currency instead of Lien." Ruby observed.

"That'll make it intriguing on how money is used in the game." Weiss added as she's interested in the game's currency.

The loan shark began counting the cash.

 **Loan Shark: You Dojima boys work fast. Sure makes my life easier.**

"Dojima?" Yang asked.

"It's probably the name of the group he's in." Blake answered.

"I think it's kinda cool though." Ruby said.

The loan shark then handed the payment to Kiryu.

 **Loan Shark: Anyway. Here's your cut. Ten percent, as promised.**

 **Kiryu: Thanks.**

Kiryu accepted the money.

 **Loan Shark: Also, here's a little bonus from me.**

"He's really spoiling him, huh?" Weiss rose a brow.

"Yeah, to probably hire him in the future perhaps." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the loan shark.

"Well, let's find out how Kiryu reacts to this." Yang said.

 **Kiryu: That isn't necessary...**

 **Loan Shark: Most heavies take half these days. I've got you working cut-rate. Getting real yakuza at this price? You're the one doing me a favor here, trust me.**

 **Kiryu: Still...**

"Alright, Kiryu's not completely greedy about money." Weiss observed.

"He thinks it's unnecessary for anyone giving him a huge bonus out of the blue." Blake added as she slowly started to like Kiryu's character.

 **Loan Shark: Look around you. Other kids your age are waving 10G bills at cabs. A proper yakuza's got to keep up appearances. Consider it a gift to commemorate our first job together.**

The loan shark smirked as he held the bonus cash even further towards Kiryu.

 **Loan Shark: Here. Take it.**

"So these yakuzas pride themselves on their status and appearances to be big shots?" Yang asked.

"It looks like it and they're really into being prideful about their businesses too." Weiss added as this reminded her of her family's pride in their Dust company.

Seeing that there's no reason to talk this one out, Kiryu accepted the bonus cash.

 **Kiryu: ...Thank you.**

The loan shark lit up a cigarette before speaking again.

 **Loan Shark: Just don't make my mistake and lend it to an idiot. 300 grand's a drop in the bucket, sure... But if I don't collect, it sends the wrong message. Right?**

 **Kiryu: I guess so.**

"That does sound right, it will get the wrong message to anyone desperate for some quick cash." Blake nodded.

"I'm glad that didn't happen to me whenever people look at me just for my status." Weiss sighed.

 **Loan Shark: Lend money in this town long enough, you learn a thing or two. The world these days... Hardly anyone knows what money's worth anymore.**

"I guess some people think that you get a lot of power if you have enough money." Yang inspected.

"Only criminals follow that and they could influence others on it too." Ruby added.

"True, but others follow it just to survive the cruel world." Blake replied.

 **Loan Shark: You may not have book smarts, kid... But knowing the street will get you further in life than a fancy degree. Am I right?**

 **Kiryu: I really can't say. Will that be all then?**

Then the loan shark decided to make a proposal.

 **Loan Shark: Hey. Why don't you come work for me, son? A man with your skills could really rake in the cash and a lot easier than on a yakuza payroll.**

"Kiryu is not the type of person who's interested in all of that." Weiss said.

"He has a lot of motives to be in the yakuza for a reason." Blake stated.

"So no deal Mr. Loan Shark man." Ruby playfully replied.

 **Loan Shark: Every meal a feast, every night an orgy... and that's just the beginning. Money makes the world go 'round. It can even buy happiness, if you spend it wisely.**

"Money just makes people go mad depending on how they use it." Yang said.

"I'm glad my father never followed this type of thing to an extreme degree." Weiss shook her head.

"Neither do anyone who has the guts to resist that kind of temptation." Blake added.

 **Loan Shark: It takes a long time to make it as a yakuza. But money's a good shortcut. Come work for me, and you'll get places quicker.**

"Please say no Kiryu." Ruby begged as she didn't like taking shortcuts for all the hard work she's done.

"People who take shortcuts like that can't achieve anything." Blake said.

"Yep, and we Huntresses-in-training will achieve a lot of things if we work hard enough." Yang boasted.

 **Kiryu: Three years ago, I might have taken you up on that offer. But once you're yakuza... there's no turning back.**

"Being in the yakuza sure is risky from what Kiryu is stating." Weiss said.

"Yeah and it's the same as backing out of the White Fang too." Blake added.

 **Loan Shark: That's your answer, then?**

 **Kiryu: I wonder if being a yakuza can lead to a fulfilling life too...**

 **Loan Shark: Heh, beats me. I've never been a yakuza. I couldn't tell you. Well, call me if you change your mind. See ya around.**

The loan shark rolls up the window and the car drove away from Kiryu as he's left to ponder on his thoughts.

 **Kiryu: What an asshole...**

"Yeah, he was an asshole to begin with." Yang nodded in agreement.

"But that won't be the last we hear from him though." Blake said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kiryu will make sure of that." Ruby assured.

 **Kiryu: Waste of my time.**

Kiryu took out his cigarette and with the sound of the lighter, the screen turns black.

A few seconds later the same music from the opening scene starts playing and the scene is just showing all of the things Kamurocho has to offer. And while the scene is playing, the girls decided to talk over it.

"Well, what do you girls think of this so far? Yang asked.

"While it is dark and bloody, but it does interest me and I want to see how their business runs and how the story goes." Weiss stated.

"I'm interesting in learning about Kiryu and the other character's purpose of being in the yakuza, as well as the story too." Blake added.

"I'm excited to see the combat gameplay to see how it's different to the ones me and Yang played!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

The girls see Kiryu washing his face before going through some random cuts before cutting back to Kiryu getting a message on his pager as the song was ending and the scene ends with Kiryu standing at a gate and the camera zooms out fast for the girls to quickly see the crowded city.

"And I'm really liking the setting and people are just minding their own business without any danger around." Ruby complimented.

"Yeah and it would be like this for the other kingdoms if the Grimm hadn't shown up." Weiss said.

"I'm sure we'll get to have this kind of thing someday soon. But for right now let's enjoy this game." Yang assured as she picked up the controller.

Soon they see a title of the very first chapter of the game.

"Bound by Oath?" Ruby said in confusion.

"I guess it's all about Kiryu's loyalty in his yakuza group." Blake answered.

"And to get a taste of what the gameplay is as well." Weiss added.

The girls were now getting ready to face the world of Yakuza 0 head on for the most thrilling and dark action adventure they have ever witnessed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, Doctor Snivy here and I figured I made this type of thing and yes it is inspired by RWBY plays GTA5 and FNAF, but seriously, I wanted to do this ever since I got hooked up on SEGA's Yakuza series. And so I figured "Why not?" and did it anyways.**

 **And if anyone has some problems or anything about this, then that's fine. I just want Team RWBY to be engrossed into the world of Yakuza and be excited about this, so give me a break about it. And I'll be doing future plays like this in the future, so for now, let these Huntresses-in-Training deal with the world of Japanese business in the eyes of Kiryu and Majima.**

 **Until next chapter where things get really serious, see ya!**


	2. Learning the Basics

**Chapter 2: Learning the Basics**

The girls took a few bites from their food and drank their drinks before Yang picked up the controller as the game starts playing as Kiryu was still standing at the gate.

"Alright now we're getting into the game." Yang said as she held the controller in excitement.

"Yeah and Kamurocho looks very pretty, even at night too!" Ruby exclaimed in awe as she looked at the screen.

"I'm interested about their culture and everything they do to run the city so smoothly." Blake replied.

"Well let's progress the story and maybe if it gives us free roaming access we can look around Kamurocho for a lot of interesting things going on." Weiss answered.

With that Yang payed close attention as Kiryu was starting his inner monologue.

* * *

Kiryu looked around and couldn't find his friend anywhere from where they were meeting at.

 **Kiryu:** **(This is where Nishiki said he'd meet me. Guess I beat him here.)**

"Nishiki?" Ruby repeated in confusion.

"Probably a friend of his." Weiss answered.

The scene cuts to a flashback where Kiryu had the number code on his pager.

 **Kiryu:** **(724106, huh? That's code for "Whatcha up to? ...I'm waiting for your slow ass to show up.")**

Yang couldn't help but chuckle at the code's meaning.

"I'm surprised some people still used pagers these days." Weiss said.

"Well some aren't as technologically advanced like ours, so they decided to use the technology they currently use." Blake answered.

The scene cuts back to Kiryu in the current scene.

 **Kiryu:** **(May as well have a look around and see if I can find him.)**

With the scene over, Yang now had full control and had an objective of finding a guy called Nishikiyama as she used the control stick to move a around for a bit.

"Alright! Now we can get into the game now!" Yang cheered as she moved Kiryu around for a bit.

"This city is really beautifully immersive, even on street level." Weiss complimented as she surveyed the streets.

"Hey Yang, go to that large S on the minimap behind you." Ruby directed.

Yang did exactly as her little sister told her and the large S led her to a phone booth and the in-game text tells her that she can use the pay phones to save her game and store items in the item box if her inventory is completely full.

"That's interesting to have phone booths as saving spots for the game." Blake said.

"Yeah and I'll just save the game or store any items I have when I get to a nearby phone booth when I get the chance." Yang said as she saved her game before moving on.

Once she reached a certain point in the streets, the game enters an in-game cutscene where the camera spots four thugs in yellow mugging a person as one of them threatens the person to hand over all of his money.

 **Yocchan: C'mon, hand over the money. I told you I'd pay you back when I can, didn't I?**

 **Meek Student: B-But you won't! Please, just leave me alone!**

The girls were now frowning at these punks mugging a student, and knowing that those four reminded them of the team of bullies in Beacon, Team CRDL, but on a thug-like scale.

 **Yocchan: Quit your whining, nerd! Just fork over your wallet!**

The student began pleading for someone to save him, unknown to him, Kiryu was watching the whole thing with a cold look on his face.

 **Meek Student: Please... somebody help me!**

"Don't worry sir, Kiryu will save you!" Ruby exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah and I was hoping to get into a fight sooner or later." Yang grinned as she was going to pummel those punks.

"And they won't show no mercy of beating him, so make sure they get the message straight... permanently." Blake said as she wanted to see Kiryu beat some sense into those punks.

 **Kiryu:** **(Running shakedowns on our turf? Somebody needs to set them straight before they try anything really stupid.)**

Yang proceeded to move Kiryu into the alleyway to intervene. The punk who was holding the student looked at Kiryu with an angry sneer.

 **Yocchan: What do you want? This ain't a show!**

"Well you won't be stealing anything once Kiryu knocks some sense into scum like you." Weiss said sternly at the thug.

One of the thugs somewhat recognized him.

 **Kenji-kun: Wait, are you sure he's not yakuza?**

 **Yocchan: So what if he is? He's our age. If he's yakuza, he's probably just an errand boy.**

"He's more than just some errand boy." Yang grinning as she can't wait to punch them.

"And he doesn't pull any punches on punks that mug people for money too." Ruby added with a huff.

 **Kiryu: You guys new in town?**

 **Yocchan: And what if we are?**

 **Kiryu: My family runs this part of Kamurocho. If you were regulars, you'd know better than to do anything stupid here.**

"I bet they'll be too stubborn to back off." Weiss said.

"Well they're somewhat new to Kamurocho, so they don't know about the deadlier yakuzas one bit." Blake replied.

"But I'm still going to enjoy bashing some heads in." Yang added.

Yocchan lets go of the student to confront Kiryu.

 **Yocchan: Excuse you!? Where's a piece of yakuza trash get off lecturing us!?**

Soon some epic music starts playing as Kiryu enters a fight with the street punks.

"Alright, some epic music for a good beatdown!" Yang exclaimed as got the controller ready.

"Go get them Yang!" Ruby cheered for her sister to beat up those street punks.

The game tells Yang to press the square button to chain attacks called a Rush Combo and did this twelve times on separate opponents while taking a few hits in the process.

"Kiryu's fighting is rough and has a lot of openings, but he seemed to be a natural fighter at best." Weiss noted as she observed Kiryu's fighting style.

"Neither does his enemies, but he is quick on his feet to handle them easily." Blake added.

The game then tells Yang to press triangle during a Rush Combo to knock down enemies with a Finishing Blow move and tested them out as Kiryu knocked one guy down with a heavy fist, uppercutting another to the gut and sweeping the other two with a powerful backhand strike that sent them flying.

"That'll come in handy if you're trying to focus on one guy for a short time." Ruby said.

"And they looked like they did some good amount of damage too." Weiss added.

Now the game tells her about her life gauge and telling her to grab an enemy to attack them. Yang proceeded to grab one nearby and proceeded to pound him a few times before headbutting him and grabbed another and press triangle to have Kiryu sweep his leg and grab his face and slams him down to the cold pavement hard.

"I'm liking Kiryu's style already!" Yang exclaimed as she's already enjoying this kind of gameplay mechanic.

"And I'm sure there are other surprises once we go deeper into the game too." Blake said.

"Or doing anything fun besides doing story missions too!" Ruby added.

After finishing the grabbing tutorial, the game now tells Yang that her training is complete and she can pummel these punks for real, but not before giving her a small tip on doing a Resolute Counter. Yang just grinned and proceeded to beat them down as she did a Finishing Blow on one guy to knock him out and grabbed a second guy and press circle to throw him out a good distance and stomp on him a couple of times to knock him out.

"Beating down punks can give you money? That's interesting." Weiss said.

"Yeah and I hope I can do something about it besides spending it." Yang added as she got hit a few more times before beating on a third punk with a two hit Rush Combo with a Finishing Blow added to it.

And it was down to the last one and Yang wasted no time to beat him down easily before the fighting sequence was over.

"That was kinda impressive." Blake complimented as she bit on her tuna sandwich.

"Yeah! And you almost got two hundred thousand money from beating those guys!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Although I did took some hits during the fight, but at least I stayed on top to beat them anyways." Yang shrugged with a smirk.

The game transitions into a cutscene to show all of the thugs beaten down to the ground and Kiryu standing tall without breaking a sweat, while the student looked on in awe. Soon, a man's voice was heard.

 **?: Well, well... I see it's still all or nothing with you.**

A man in a red suit suddenly showed up as he twirls his car keys around while walking towards Kiryu.

"Who's he?" Ruby asked.

"I'm guessing this is that Nishiki guy that Kiryu mentioned before." Weiss answered.

 **Kiryu: Nishiki.**

The camera goes up to reveal Nishiki's face, and the girls admit he was kinda handsome.

 **Nishikiyama: You kept me waiting so long, I was beginning to think I'd been stood up.**

The game introduces him as Akira Nishikiyama of the Dojima family.

"He's also a member of this Dojima family too?" Yang said.

"Knowing that these two knew each other, it is possible that they're partners in this yakuza business." Blake added.

"I think he's cool since he's kinda like a good person to hang out with." Ruby stated with a smile.

 **Kiryu: That's my line. You were so late I had to find a way to kill time.**

 **Nishikiyama: You're picking fights to kill time... Go get a massage. Be an adult for once and do something for your "health".**

"I agree with him, it is a bad form of health to overwork yourself and picking random fights all day." Weiss said.

"I do like fighting, but not a lot on times and I could really go for a massage." Yang added.

"I'm sure we'll get some good massages once we finish our very first mission soon!" Ruby chirped.

 **Kiryu: I'm not interested.**

 **Nishikiyama: Uptight's what you are. Whatever.**

Nishiki then places his hand on Kiryu's right shoulder.

 **Nishikiyama: Let's get to drinking then. We're going all night tonight, right?**

 **Kiryu: Right.**

"I wish Nishiki would be here for real, I mean we could go out all night if we do." Yang grinned at the thought of having Nishiki as a buddy.

"But then I'll have to explain to dad that your getting drunk again." Ruby deadpanned.

"Come on Rubes, I was just having fun!" The blond brawler exclaimed.

Soon the two Dojima members walked away, but not before the student tries to say thanks to his savior.

 **Meek Student: Um... thank you very much!**

Kiryu and Nishiki looked back at the student, and Nishiki himself was confused by this.

 **Nishikiyama: Huh?**

The student was a stuttering mess as he got their attention as he tries to form his words of thanks.

 **Meek Student: Er, no, I mean... I wanted to say... thanks for, uh, coming...**

"It's no problem sir." Ruby smiled as she's starting to like Kiryu for saving the man from almost being mugged.

"Yeah, we could have done the same thing to stop Cardin from bullying that Faunus girl." Weiss said as she remembered that incident in the mess hall.

"But all we did was talk about his bullying and we didn't get to help." Blake added as she felt ashamed of doing nothing about it.

"I'm sure we'll try to intervene without anyone else from getting hurt in the process." Yang assured to her team.

 **Kiryu: Let's go, Nishiki.**

The two Dojima boys continued to walk out of the alleyway, leaving the student alone with four beaten up thugs. Afterwards, the game enters another in-game cutscene where Kiryu and Nishiki walking through the somewhat crowded streets as they talked along the way.

 **Nishikiyama: I'll admit, though, you're finally starting to look the part. You make a pretty convincing yakuza.**

"He does fit the role already given his 'rough around the edges' attitude." Weiss said.

"Well so far he's doing a good job working with them." Blake added.

"Let's hope nothing bad happens to him." Ruby stated in concern.

"Don't worry sis, I'm sure he'll be fine after tonight." Yang assured to her younger sibling.

 **Nishikiyama: You're done with collections today, right?**

 **Kiryu: Yeah.**

 **Nishikiyama: Good. That should put Kazama-san's mind at ease a bit.**

"Kazama-san?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Probably someone that Kiryu and Nishiki knows and respects." Blake replied.

 **Kiryu: Heh, dunno about that. But he always knew all I could do is fight. You're the one who's good at the dance.**

 **Nishikiyama: Please, you see the times we're living in? You'd be crazy not to enjoy all this, bro! Learn to use your head!**

"Yeah Kiryu, enjoy everything before it's all gone!" Yang agreed as she raised her fist up.

"I'm certain he's too serious to do anything that's not worth his time." Weiss stated.

"True, but at least he's trying to cut loose with Nishiki around." Ruby added.

 **Kiryu: Once the new year rolls around, Kazama-san gets out of prison. I'll try to learn a few new tricks by then.**

"So this Kazama is in prison for a crime he's done?" Blake said as she rose a brow at this.

"I hope he gets out cause Kiryu and Nishiki seemed to respect him a lot." Ruby added in concern.

"I'm sure he's fine Rubes, for now let's give Kiryu some new tricks in the meantime." Yang grinned.

 **Nishikiyama: Yeah? How about we start with those rags you're wearing?**

The girls and Kiryu were confused at first before both men stopped walking and the camera pans up to view Kiryu's current clothing in contrast to Nishiki's colorful clothes.

 **Nishikiyama: Try sporting a suit that runs 500 grand for once. Trust me, you'll see the world in a whole new light.**

 **Kiryu: Fashions not my thing. Besides, Kazama-san never wore flashy clothes.**

"Yeah, flashy isn't his style for someone who's always serious." Yang agreed.

"Well to be fair, all of us except Blake wear bright and colorful clothes just like Nishiki." Weiss stated.

"I think he's alright with those clothes on." Blake muttered with a small tinge of pink in her cheeks.

 **Nishikiyama: You do realize he's the family captain, right? Number two in the whole Dojima operation?** **You get to that level, you can wear whatever you damn well please. But for the rest of us, "flashy" is part of the business.**

During Nishiki's dialogue, the screen changes to show a picture of Kazama inside his cell, meditating.

"So that's Kazama? He seems like a respectable man despite being in prison." Ruby commented as she looked at his appearance.

"Still, why was he imprison in the first place?" Blake asked.

"Maybe we'll find out later in the game." Yang answered as she continued to listen to the dialogues.

 **Kiryu: So that fancy car you bought was just "business"?**

Kiryu was about to light a cigarette before Nishiki uickly swiped the lighter before retorting.

 **Nishikiyama: Yeah, and that fancy lighter of mine, too. Which you still haven't given back.**

However, Kiryu quickly got the lighter back before he responded with a comeback.

 **Kiryu: You want to play the rich guy, quit being so stingy.**

The girls couldn't help but snicker at Kiryu's insult to Nishiki.

 **Nishikiyama: But you get what I'm saying, right? People see the expensive car, the designer jacket and the gleam of that little Dojima pin, they pay attention. A yakuza's only good as his image.**

"I guess these yakuzas are really prideful in both appearance and reputation." Weiss sighed as it does reminded her of her father being prideful of their company's reputation.

"But at least they aren't racial unlike those in Atlas." Blake added.

"Still, it's going to be a long time before some changes are made." the Schnee Heiress replied.

 **Kiryu: If you say so.**

 **Nishikiyama: I do say so. Take your buddy today. These squeaky-clean idiots, borrowing money just to blow on tits and booze...**

Weiss scowled on the last part while Yang just grinned at both fun times and unexpected fights.

 **Nishikiyama: Nobody in this town gives a crap about substance. What you see is what you get.**

"I guess it's a way to survive around Kamurocho if there's so many yakuza influence all over." Ruby said.

"I'm sure we'll find some ways to make a lot of money without resorting to crime." Yang added.

 **Kiryu: Fine, I get it already. Are we going drinking tonight or are you gonna keep on ranting?**

 **Nishikiyama: Hell yeah, we're drinking. What say we mix things up, hit Pink Street tonight? I know a nice little spot over there.**

"Oh boy, I hope this nice spot has something interesting going on!" the Brawler commented in excitement.

"Let's make sure it isn't... indecent." Weiss said, warily.

"Who knows, but it's going to make the game very interesting with it's sandbox features." Blake added.

After the cutscene, Yang was back in the game and she was now controlling Kiryu to follow Nishiki through Theater Ave. to Pink Street. While they're heading to the Pink Street area, Nishiki decided to talk to make the walk less awkward.

 **Nishikiyama: You been trying out all these places? Some are great, others not so much. We gotta know which is which.**

"As long as they're fun, we got a lot of places to check out." Yang smiled.

"But we can check them all out to see which of them has a purpose in the game." Ruby suggested.

"I agree, it might seemed very interesting to all the new things we can learn about what they have in store." Blake agreed.

 **Nishikiyama: Be boring, tuck all your money away if you want, but these are fast times we live in, bro. Spend it smart and you can double it overnight.**

"That's true, most people would spend it on anything they can indulge, like drinking for example." Weiss commented.

"Maybe we can invest our money to something good if we want to survive in this game!" Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, let's hope we get to that point so we can do some smart spending." Yang added.

 **Nishikiyama: You want in on the next hot tip, though, you've gotta get around and keep the antenna up. That's how you make it big in this city.**

The girls were very intrigued at how Nishiki is telling Kiryu on how to survive in the city and it was some pretty good advice, knowing how harsh Remnant is on money, they knew they would try to learn some of his advice if they become full-fledged Huntresses if they come down to financial problems.

 **Nishikiyama: They tell you it's a buffet of college babes, but you get there and it's hag salad? They say it's ¥5,000, then gouge you?**

"There are even businesses that can swindle people without even realizing it." Blake said.

"Some of them are desperate to keep the business rolling, so they'll try to take drastic measures." Weiss stated.

 **Nishikiyama: All part of the learning experience my man. I mean, what's the alternative? You'd go crazy!**

"There are some alternatives on some parts of what you're saying Nishiki." Ruby commented.

"Yeah, for us, there are some alternatives to make some Lien." Yang added.

 **Nishikiyama: What? Look, that was just an example. I'm not talking from personal experience here.** **Anyway, forget it. Tonight's my treat! You gotta learn to chill out, have some fun!**

"Yeah, let's not worry too much about all that talk and just relax for now." Yang agreed.

"Still, I think Nishiki has some pointers to agree on." Blake said.

"Indeed, it would be helpful to follow them if we have some trouble being full Huntresses." Weiss added.

Back to the game, Kiryu and Nishiki were now heading down to a narrow alleyway in an area called Kamuro Shopping Area. And as they walked down the steps, the screen turns black as it triggers a cutscene and the two men stopped walking as they found themselves in another situation.

 **Nishikiyama: What is this, a fight?**

 **Kiryu: Looks like it.**

"This can't be good." Ruby said in concern.

"For you guys it is, but to me, it's fun to knock some more heads in." Yang grinned as she's dying to fight some more.

The camera pans out to see two men glaring at each other, and from the way they were swaying and moving, it was likely they are completely hammered and out for blood.

"Oh great, drunks." Weiss muttered in disgust.

"This looks like it'll escalate very quickly if Kiryu and Nishiki doesn't step in." Blake commented.

Nishiki decided to step up and to tell them off.

 **Nishikiyama: Come on, you're in the way!**

One of the drunks, which was a middle-aged man turns around and talks back at Nishiki.

 **Middle-Aged Man: Whatser... What's yer problem, bro? You got a... a problem? We're in the middle of some... 'portant business!**

"By important business, you mean, getting into a fight with another drunk." Weiss scoffed with an eye roll.

 **Trendy Youth: Hey, old man! Quit talking to those... them! We're not done here! ...Urp!**

 **Middle-Aged Man: Who's an old man?! You snot-nosed little... punk!**

"They can't even do insults correctly when they're drunk." Blake sighed.

"But still funny when you think hard about it." Yang replied.

 **Trendy Youth: Who's a snot... whatever you said!?**

The youth pushed the man and crashed into Nishiki, seeing how the youth pushed him like that, the man walked up back to him in anger.

 **Middle-Aged Man: Ohhh, NOW you'e done it!**

 **Trendy Youth: Yeah? C'mon, grandpa... take yer best shot!**

"Now things are getting more serious now." Ruby said in worry as another fight will break out.

"I think they deserve it for being morons disturbing everyone's business." Weiss remarked.

Knowing it's no use to move the drunks out of the way, Nishiki suggested to go somewhere else.

 **Nishikiyama: Screw it, they're completely wasted. It's not worth the trouble. Let's take a different road.**

 **Kiryu: No need, I've got a faster way to fix this.**

 **Nishikiyama: Oh?**

The girls kinda guessed on what kind of idea that Kiryu has in mind.

 **Kiryu: Yeah. I just need to sober them up a bit... with my fists.**

"Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Yang exclaimed as Kiryu walk towards the drunks.

"I'm starting to feel some slight pity towards them." Blake said.

"I hope Kiryu tries to go easy on them." Ruby commented, even though they're drunk, they're still innocent people.

"He won't, but luckily they won't feel anything once he's through with them." Weiss replied back.

 **Nishikiyama: Again? I can't tell if you're a sadist or a charity worker.**

"I'd say both but I think he likes dishing out pain more." Blake answered.

"Either way, those guys need to learn a lesson to not cause a disturbance." Weiss added.

 **Middle-Aged Man: What're you blabbin' about... stay outta this!**

 **Trendy Youth: Yeah, butt out, you... butts!**

"You're going to butt out when I'm done cracking your skulls." Yang grinned evilly.

"Yang is really into to this game too much." Ruby said in concern for her sister.

"Well, you know her, she's addicted to action a lot." Blake sighed.

Once the fight with the drunkards is starting to begin, the girls were then introduced to a tutorial about another function of the game called the Heat Gauge and they can use something called Heat Actions once the Heat Gauge is at the second or third level to perform.

"This is a very interesting feature to use against anyone." Weiss said as she read the Heat Gauge instructions.

"I'm more curious about these Heat Actions and what they do." Blake added.

Yang decided to try one out as she punched one drunk two times before knocking him down with a Finishing combo before grabbing the second one and drag him near a wall and press triangle. The girls then see Kiryu slamming the drunkard to the wall and violently punch him in the stomach two times before grabbing him by the face and slam the back of his head into the wall as he slowly slid down.

"That must've hurt a lot from how it looks, but also cool to pummel bad guys with those actions." Ruby stated.

"Heck yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Yang cheered.

"Still, it's very brutal to anyone without aura though." Blake muttered.

Yang proceeded to grab the other drunk she'd knock down earlier and press triangle again. Only for Kiryu to punch the man two times before reeling back his head for a brutal headbutt, which cause the man to fall down hard, but also lose a lot of blood from the impact.

"Okay, that one was brutal and it looked like it did a ton of damage." Weiss winced at the hard blow.

"Yeah, but it's really cool for these Heat Actions helping if you're in a desperate struggle." Ruby added.

After the tutorial, the game Yang to finished them off as she swiftly attacked and dodge the drunks before performing the same wall Heat Action to finish off one drunk and knocking down the second one and pressed triangle to have Kiryu soccer kick the man easily, thus finish the fight quickly.

"I'm really loving this game already!" Yang said happily.

"Yes you are, but I'm curious to see what the other Heat Actions are like." Blake asked.

"Probably much more worse then the ones we just saw." Weiss replied before a cutscene starts playing.

The girls see Kiryu unharmed and looking over to the drunks, who were badly bruised up, but surprisingly, they seem to start sobering up as they tried to recall on what happened.

 **Middle-Aged Man: Huh, wha...? Where am I?**

 **Trendy Youth: What was I doing here? ...And who are you?**

"Looks like they're back to their senses." Yang said.

"Yeah and bruised up along with it." Ruby added.

 **Kiryu: Sounds like that sobered them up.**

 **Nishikiyama: Must be your delicate touch.**

"Delicate? More like a rough touch if you ask me." Blake commented.

"Leave it to Kiryu to beat people up to make them sober." Weiss sighed.

 **Trendy Youth: I remember watching music videos at the bar... then we got got to talking about which idols we liked...**

 **Middle-Aged Man: Yeah, then some smartass started making fun of poor, sweet Shoko-chan, and then... Rgh, my head's throbbing, I can't remember past that.**

"That's the reason they fought because one of them badmouths his favorite music idol?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Seems like it and everyone has some sensitive tastes of music idols and won't take too kindly to the insults." Yang replied as she met some jerks who insulted her taste of music before.

"Music isn't my thing, but I kinda have to agree with you Yang." Blake added.

Nishiki decided to have them go home while the night is still young for them.

 **Nishikiyama: I think you two have had enough for tonight. Go home.**

 **Middle-Aged Man: Y-Yeah. ...Owww.**

The youth decided to help the man knowing they can't get to the train alone.

 **Trendy Youth: Whoa, you okay, mister? Here, I'll walk you to the train. Take it slow.**

 **Middle-Aged Man: Oof, thanks. You're awful considerate for a kid your age.**

The two men started walking away to the nearest train to get rid of the both the hangover and the beating for the next day.

"Another problem solved with violence... again." Weiss said.

"Ease up Ice Queen, at least it solves problems if diplomacy doesn't work on idiots like them." Yang replied.

"That's completely true, but let's worry about that later and focus on the game." Blake stated.

 **Nishikiyama: All's well that ends well. Let's hit that bar.**

 **Kiryu: Yeah.**

The girls then reads another text bar saying about the Completion List on how you can earn Completion Points after completing certain challenges and exchange those points at temples and shrines for new perks like sprinting longer for example.

"This is very interesting and these Completion Points would be useful in the long run." Weiss hummed.

"And so much time is going to be wasted on getting them too." Ruby added.

"Welp, I don't mind killing time to earn those points anyways." Yang said as she really wants to make Kiryu better at fighting if he has a chance.

And before Kiryu and Nishiki were about to head out of the alleyway, an unknown voice was calling out to Kiryu.

 **?: What a waste. A damn shame, I say!**

 **Kiryu: Hm?**

Both Kiryu and the girls sees an aging old man walking up to Kiryu. And judging from his clothing, he's basically a foreigner.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out right now." Weiss answered.

 **Aging Foreigner: You've got a punch like a two-ton gorilla, and you go wasting it on drunks? What do you think that talent was meant for? All that raw fighting prowess!**

 **Kiryu: Look, I just helped a couple of guys work off some alcohol. That's all.**

 **Aging Foreigner: Yes, that's the point! That's the problem! You want to talk about alcohol? You're like taking one swig from a vintage bottle and tossing the rest!**

"Jeez, tone down the criticism old man." Yang eye rolled as this geezer was already annoying her.

"I think he has a point. Kiryu has a lot of raw power, but he doesn't know how to refine it." Blake stated.

"So he's helping us how to improve Kiryu's abilities further? That's seems appropriate, I guess." Weiss said.

 **Aging Foreigner: Hmm... going from the look of you, you're Japanese mafia, yeah?**

 **Kiryu: Something like that.**

 **Aging Foreigner: Yes. Seems like you're pretty confident in a fight. A real dynamite boy.**

"Yeah, he was confident to take out four people at once." Ruby admitted.

"But he won't be confident for long if he doesn't grow stronger against other skilled fighters." Blake added

 **Kiryu: You're calling me "boy"?**

 **Aging Foreigner: Ha ha! Don't get ruffled now, kid! Compared to me, you're practically a toddler.**

"Is he seriously bluffing on that?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"Either that or there's more to this man than meets the eye." Blake replied.

 **Nishikiyama: Hey, Kiryu! What's the holdup, man?**

 **Kiryu: It's nothing. Be right there!**

Kiryu was now thinking on what to do now as Nishiki was being impatient.

 **Kiryu:** **(No sense wasting time on this drunk. I should just go.)**

"Yeah, let's just go already before he starts ranting some more." Yang commented.

"I think he has more things to say to Kiryu before he leaves." Weiss added.

 **Kiryu: Too much booze is bad for you, gramps. Take care.**

Before Kiryu tries to leave with Nishiki, the old man stops him again.

 **Aging Foreigner: Hey, now. Hold up! Wait! I got one piece of advice for you!**

Kiryu stops and turns around and has a slight irritated look on his face.

 **Kiryu: And I've got a friend waiting for me. If you'e got something to say, make it quick.**

 **Aging Foreigner: Oh ho! Out for a night with your main dog? Me and the boys used to really wreck it, back when I was your age.**

"Okay first off, we don't need to hear your crazy party tales, and two, Nishiki is not a dog he's a friend." Weiss corrected.

"Yeah! No one insults a friend and gets away with it!" Ruby agreed.

 **Aging Foreigner: But if you spend all your money playing around, you'll never get stronger. You gotta invest in yourself!**

 **Kiryu: What, like a gym membership?**

 **Aging Foreigner: Nah, nah. That's no better than spending on booze! I'm talking about investing in yourself. Literally.**

The girls were confused by this and so does Kiryu.

 **Kiryu: Literally? What's that even mean?**

"Yeah, what does he mean by literally investing in yourself." Yang said.

"No idea, but he's going to explain it to us right now." Blake replied.

 **Aging Foreigner: Glad you asked, my boy! Here's a special lecture, just for you.**

Yang was suddenly pulled into the pause menu, goes to Abilities and into the Brawler grid and it's telling her to use her acquired money to purchase new abilities and upgrades to Kiryu.

"Oh now we get it! He's introducing us to a part where we can use money to upgrade Kiryu!" Ruby exclaimed.

"This is a very useful thing indeed and it will help out a lot if we have enough money for upgrades." Weiss commented in interest.

"Yeah and I only have enough to buy this ability called Phoenix Spirit, so I'm going to get it anyways." Yang said as she purchased the upgrade.

After buying the upgrade, Yang got out of the pause menu and back into the cutscene.

 **Aging Foreigner: You keep pouring money into yourself and with a little training, that talent of yours will grow in no time! So keep the women and wine on a budget, alright?**

 **Kiryu: Huh. Investing in myself, literally... Never thought of that.**

"Man, if we could invest money into ourselves, we would definitely handle a lot in future missions." Ruby suggested.

"True, but sadly it won't work but we can imagine some of the improvements we can have." Weiss added.

 **Aging Foreigner: Ha ha! Bet you're glad you stopped and listened now, eh?**

 **Kiryu: Yeah, I guess I am.**

"Yeah, even though he's annoying, but at least he gave us pointers to upgrade Kiryu to make him stronger." Yang admitted.

"Agreed and maybe we'll find a way to make more money through other means rather than fighting to earn them." Blake stated.

Suddenly, Nishiki's voice was heard and it was louder as he was getting even more annoyed at wasting more time waiting.

 **Nishikiyama: Yo, KIRYU!**

 **Kiryu: I'm coming!**

 **Aging Foreigner: All that serious talk killed my buzz... Time for round two! You have a good night, my boy!**

"Great, he's very helpful but at most times he does party a lot." Weiss sighed in irritation at the old man's indecent habits.

"Yeah, he's kinda like uncle Qrow except he doesn't party a lot since he's always busy." Ruby admitted.

As the old man left, Kiryu was now in thought about what happened recently.

 **Kiryu:** **(What a weird old man. What's his deal?)**

"Not sure, but we'll see him again soon." Blake commented on Kiryu's thoughts.

"Yeah and if he's going to help Kiryu be stronger then I don't mind at all." Yang shrugged.

As Yang was back in game mode, she paused it as the rest of the team needed a bathroom break before playing again. So they quickly left their dorm room to go the restrooms before they resume playing more of this interesting crime game some more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took this long to upload this. Lack of motivation and writer's block was the sole reasons so don't get all mad about me wasting all of your time, but I hope this will all be worth it.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this as Team RWBY delves deeper into the story of a night of fun turned into serious frame for murder next chapter. See ya!**


End file.
